Day 2: 12:00am-1:00am
Story The following takes place between 12:00am-1:00am 12:00am Penelope was in the car, while it was raining. 5 guards were around Penelope. Claire was sitting next to her. I want to believe you said Claire. We will being there in 15 minutes. I haven’t ate since a long time said Penelope. Anna Montero will being the judge. Anna? asked Penelope. Yes said Claire. But she’s using drugs said Penelope. Talk to my daughter, Alexandra, she has evidence said Penelope. Claire was calling Alexandra. Alexandra was mostly going in bed. Her phone was going on. With Alexandra. Is Anna using drugs? asked Claire. Yes, I smoked with her a cigarette and I saw drugs in bag said Alexandra. But your mother is going to her…while she is the judge said Claire. 12:15am Juliet, Caroline, Charlotte, Ranjina and Melissa were at the church. It was raining. The group was praying in the church. God, help us all! said Juliet. A man was coming. Hello, my name is Tom Jacob. I’m a priest. I’m getting the dead penalty. If you help me to escape, I will give you a perfect location where to hide. I have did a worse then Penelope. I killed my father, Eric Jacob. He had relation with a judge.. 12:25am Anna Montero was caught by police. Penelope who was handcuffed could take a shower while Claire was watching. You’re handsome, you know. Claire was also taking a shower. Do you have Flower Perfume on? asked Penelope. Yes, said Claire. 12:35am Tom Jacob was sitting next to Juliet. You have killed many people in your life Juliet. But you don’t get the dead penalty, because Patricia lang will get the President rights in 8 hours. You Ranjina said Tom Jacob, I like you. Thanks said Ranjina, being unknown to Tom Jacob. Tom Jacob was going out of the church. Why is there here a church in prison? We can go in and out killing each other said Caroline. 12:45am Tom Jacob was walking around the courtyard. There’s something special about this guy said Ranjina. It looks like he can read our minds…or better our story said Juliet. He couldn’t know what happened a few hours ago…by the way we came all here in prison and have never met Tom Jacob. He’s…freaky said Ranjina, but I like that. 12:50am Kate, Rachel and Angela were looking at the rain. Kate was watching the news. Sorry, but I have to call someone said Angela. Kate and Rachel were watching the news. Hello, I’m Candy Sendrall and this is the news of today. Judge Anna Montero has been caught by using drugs and evidence was found. Anna is going to a clinic. The police was coming. You called the police said Kate. I had to said Angela. Angela was runnin away, but Kate shot miss. We have to escape said Rachel. 12:58am Tom Jacob looked at Juliet, Ranjina, Caroline, Charlotte and Melissa. I love you Ranjina and we always will being together said Tom Jacob. I will do everything to get to you Ranjina said Tom Jacob while praying. 1:00am Trivia *James ling doesn't appear, while being credited. *This marks the first appearance of Tom Jacob, who will being a recurring character this season.